


Together Again

by Kjeverts23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjeverts23/pseuds/Kjeverts23
Summary: Bucky Barnes is being brought out of his frozen state.





	Together Again

Together Again

When I got to where they were hiding Bucky, he was in a cryogenic sleep. He looked so peaceful. Steve walked up to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you can do this," Steve questioned.

I nodded my head, "Wake him up. As soon as he's up, take him to the room."

Steve nodded and gave the orders to bring Bucky out of his sleep. I walked away before he completely woke up. I went to check on the room he'll be brought to once he's fully awake. Hopefully he won't protest too much. If he does, I have Steve, T'Challa, and Sam to help.

It seemed like forever before T'Challa came in and told me he was ready. I nodded and waited for Steve to bring in Bucky. I had my back to them when they walked in. I didn't turn around. I just told Bucky to have a seat in the chair. He sat down, reluctantly. After he got settled in, Steve and Sam strapped him down.

"How does this work," Bucky questioned.

I explained, "Steve and T'Challa will hold you down while Sam reads those words to you. While that's going on, I'll use my powers to pin point the stuff Hydra put in your head and erase it."

"That's a little dangerous, don't you think," Sam questioned.

"Why do you think those two will be holding him down? I know he'll try to fight, but this is the only way I can erase the crap Hydra put in his head. Is it dangerous? Yes. Will it work? Yes. Essentially, the decision for this is up to Bucky. It's his mind," I replied.

Bucky sat in silence for a few minutes before he made the decision to go through with it. He figured this would be his only shot.

Steve stood on Bucky's left side and T'Challa on his right. Sam stood in front of Bucky with the book that contained the brain washing words that were used to control Bucky. I looked at all three of them. I took a deep breath and put my hands on Bucky's head. I looked at Sam and nodded. He started to read the words. I had my eyes closed as I searched Bucky's brain to find where the crap from Hyrdra was.

It didn't take me long to find it. As soon as I found it, my powers kicked in and I erased it. It was like that stuff was never there. When I opened my eyes, T'Challa, Sam and Steve stared at me and Bucky. I told Sam to read the words one more time to make sure I got it all out of his head. When Sam said the last word, Bucky just shrugged. They were just words now.

Steve started laughing while he unstrapped Bucky. They gave each other a hug. Sam looked impressed. T'Challa was unfazed.

Bucky turned to face me. He went from happy to shock. He kept staring at me. I couldn't look at him, so I looked down.

"You're alive," Bucky exclaimed.

"Yup," I replied.

"They told me you killed yourself when I was gone," Bucky said.

I sighed, "Well, that was obviously a lie. They took me away and gave me to a different member of Hydra. Apparently, I was more useful to the person they sent me to."

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. He walked over to me. When he was standing in front of me, he tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes. He told me he missed me and then pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be in his arms again.

Steve cleared his throat and we stepped apart. When we turned to face him; Steve and Sam had smirks on their faces. T'Challla had left. I looked up at Bucky and he was blushing a bit. I rolled my eyes at Steve and Sam.

"How do you know one another," Steve asked.

Bucky looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, I was taken by Hydra, originally to be brain washed and be used for my powers. But because of my powers, they were unable to make me their marionette, so they "gave" me to Bucky," I replied.

Sam looked confused, "What do you mean by "gave" you to him?"

I said, "It's exactly how it sounds. Since I was no use to them, they figured Bucky could use a play thing."

Bucky glared at me. "Play thing?"

"Play thing. I never said that's how you treated me. I just said what their intentions were. I wasn't useful to them in the way they wanted me to be, but they found a different way for me to be useful," I explained.

Bucky furrowed his eye brows and asked, "Then why did they take you away from me give you to someone else? And what happened to you when you were gone? How did you escape?"

I looked at Steve and Sam who were standing quietly, watching our discussion. I asked if they would give us privacy. Steve motioned for us to follow him. We ended up in a bedroom. I gave Steve a weird look. He explained we would have more privacy there than in the room we were in. When he left, I motioned for Bucky to sit on the bed. He reluctantly sat down.

I took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"First question: why did they take me away from you and tell you I was dead? Simple. You were becoming soft and non-compliant. They wanted a mindless drone. With me there, you were becoming more human and more like your old self."

I paused, then continued, "Second question: what happened to me when I was gone? The person they gave me to used me as proper entertainment. I'm not going to go into details, but whatever you can imagine, that's pretty much what happened. The guy even kept me drugged so I couldn't fight back. As for my powers, those black things I had on my forearms, blocked me from using them. That's why you never knew I had powers."

Bucky had a blank look on his face. He sat patiently, waiting for me to continue.

"As for the third question: how did I escape? I didn't. I was rescued. Agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. broke into the compound. They found out that a person with powers was being held there. I don't know how they found out, but they did. They took me back to their headquarters and nursed me back to health."

There was silence in the room while Bucky took it all in. After what seemed like eternity, Bucky spoke, "Are you ok?"

I wasn't expecting that question. I didn't know how to reply, so I nodded.

"After S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued you, how did you find out about me," Bucky asked.

I replied, "Stark. Somehow he's keeping in touch with Steve. When Steve found out about me, he sent Clint in to see if I'd be willing to help. When I heard it was you, there was no way I could say no."

Bucky didn't say anything after that. Instead, he stood up and walked to where I was standing. I was looking down. He tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes. He told me he missed me and before I could tell him the same thing, he bent his head and kissed me, deeply. Afterwards, he took my hand and led me to the bed. We sat down and he held me in his arms. We were finally together and nothing was going to separate us ever again.


End file.
